


The Broken Bond (  Renesmee Cullen )

by JaneAngelicaPerez, Stormy (JaneAngelicaPerez)



Series: The Demon Slave [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, Minor Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Original Character Death(s), Possible Character Death, Rape, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, Top Jacob Black, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf Mates, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAngelicaPerez/pseuds/JaneAngelicaPerez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAngelicaPerez/pseuds/Stormy
Summary: * 𝗖𝗼𝗺𝗽𝗹𝗲𝘁𝗲𝗱 ** Jacob Bashing *" Nessie I Love You "." Don"t Call Me That, I Don't Love You ".*•*What If Renesmee Didn't Want Jacob?What If She Had Her Heart For Someone Else?What Would Her Family Think?Will Renesmee Get Her Happy Ending?.Find Out In the broken bond.
Series: The Demon Slave [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148048
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> * Jacob Black Bashing *

Chapter 1. Time For A Change.

___________________________________

What if I didn't want Jacob as a soulmate?

What it still be my decision if I wanted to be with him?.

Is it still my decision if I wanted someone else?.

I didn't think so!.

_____________________________________

* 7 years Later * Renesmee is now 7 (18 ) 

You know that feeling when you know someone is watching you? Well, that's what am feeling right now. My best friend Jacob black has been staring at me since I've change which is now 7 months.

I know what you thinking he loves me as a person and wants to protect me. Yeah, I get that but sometimes it can be annoying when someone is under you all day long, things start to any you easily.

" Nessie open your present" Aunt Alice cooed as she gave me my ' birthday ' gift.

I cringe at the nickname Nessie, the name was alright for a cartoon character ( Which I am Not ) but am not young anymore and the name was annoying now.

I'll tell them soon about that but right now I'll enjoy my birthday bash and such.

I heard daddy then chuckled at my thoughts. 

I sometimes surprise myself, I forget my father could read people's minds and such, and sometimes he snoop through people's mind unexpectedly and it gets annoying.

Daddy then let out a growl at my thoughts. I on the other hand smirk in victory.

Just then Aunt rose came in with a white letter. I snatch it out of her hands before she could see who it was for.

" who is it Renesmee?" aunt Rosalie asks me.

I look down at my letter and vamp speed to the couch and sat down to open the letter.

A small blush appeared on my face as I smiled at what the letter said.

To Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Dear Maya, I hope you remember me ( well at least I think you do ) I heard it was your birthday.

Don't ask who it was, okay my sister Evelyn told me since you two are close.

So for your birthday gift, I got you a little surprise.

I know you will love it. Soon I'll let you get back to your ' birthday Bash '.

Enjoy yourself, pretty girl.

From N❤.

I didn't notice the silence until I heard a growl and rolled my eyes as I glance up to see Jacob glaring at me.

What? I ask him about taking my envelope and putting it inside my back pocket.

" who is the letter from?" Jacob snarled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I then stood up and went up to my room as I sat on my bed and opening my laptop so I could text My crush and hopefully my Boyfriend.

Once my message was sent I open the package he sent me.

I slowly open the letter and gasp as I saw the beautiful blue sapphire necklace.

I heard a gasp and look at my doorway as my family came in.

I was already annoyed again. Since when was it okay to walk in my damn room uninvited?.

" Nessie I think it's time to talk " daddy replied.

I nodded but put away my stuff to clear up the bed so they all could sit.

I then took off the bracelet Jacob gave me when I was a ' little girl ' and put it in my dresser and put on the sapphire necklace.

I finally took a glance at my family as everyone look at me with their mouth open.

What? I said chuckling at their silly faces.

" since when have you taken that bracelet off? We have never seen you take it off before, it something wrong?" Mom asks.

Oh, now you notice something, where were you when I was seeing Nathan and such?. Oh, I know out partying and fucking dad.

" Nothing, I just feel like it's time for a change," I said lying to them to get them off my back.

Dad looks at me with a stern face as mom looks disappointed at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't care what anyone thinks anymore.

It was time for a change, and it was time for a new Renesmee.

Not Nessie, I was not any loch ness monster.

As I look around the room at everyone. I knew that my change will affect them all differently.

But I wasn't a little girl anymore.

It was indeed time for a change.

_________________________________________

Renesmee Will be bitchy to her family. Everything will be explained later about her behavior.

This is a Jacob black bashing story. If you are a Jacob black fan then this story isn't for you.

Renesmee's love interest will show up next chapter.

Until next time my little star shines.

\- JanePerez


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death is coming!

Chapter 2 - Forks High.

Will I ever fall in love with you Jake?.

Will I ever get my happy ending?.

Who do I want to be with?.

Cpt. 2 - A new start.

______________________________________

Yeah, I wrote this because I go online and see a lot of Renesmee and Jacob relationships ( and they are Romantic 🤮 ) some of them be Jacob bashing and they end up being together in the end.

Well, not this story. I am sick of those stories.

Renesmee will be badass.

Thanks for the reads & votes.

__________________________________

(

Part l )

I excitedly woke up the next morning because today will be the day I finally go out in the world and become an adult.

Nope, just kidding today is the day I finally got to high school.

And guess what? Jacob black is coming too.

I seriously hated him sometimes, I could already feel what's going to happen. He will end up being jealous of some guy I try to talk to.

Anyways Alice came running into my room without knocking again. I growled under my breath as she hovers over me demanding me to wear this and wear that.

“ Aunt Alice! Will you please let me pick out my outfit !” I yelled at the top of my lungs.

She stops and looks at me with shock and sadness. I didn't feel sorry for her one bit. She needs to stop trying to control other people's lives.

“ Sorry Nessie, I just wanted you to be beautiful on your first day,” Alice said with sadness.

I finally got out of my bed and stretch all my bones in place and took a deep breath.

How tough I was on the outside but on the inside I was scared of being judged at forks high.

And how come no one recognizes my family? Don't they go to school every 4-5 years or something after they graduate?.

As I thought of all that I zoom around my room and found the perfect outfit.

That when I got a notification from my phone.

I glance down and look at my screen to see Nathan sent me a text message.

N - Don't Forget I'll be coming to your school today since I know it's your first day, I'll be there around the time you get there, so hurry up girly!.

I let out a laugh and put my phone on the bed.

“ Who are you texting Nessie? ” Alice asks me.

I rolled my eyes.

Since when was it her business who I text? It's not like I had a boyfriend 😏.

But instead, I told her this “ no one aunt Alice just a message from an app I use that's all ” I lied to her.

She didn't believe me but nodded anyway.

Good, she was finally off my back.

Now that I was ready it was time to meet my long time friend/boyfriend.

I laugh at that thought. Finally, it was time to go to school.

_________________________________________

As soon as I was on the school campus where my parents went a few years earlier. All eyes were on me and I loved it.

“ Rene! Over here girly ” a voice said. I turned to my right and saw my best friend and hopefully my boyfriend one day.

I heard a growl from my family and Jacob black.

I embrace Nathan as he pulled me into a hug and we just held each other until someone cleared their throat.

I rolled my eyes at the annoyance and told Nathan to go to the cafeteria and wait on me.

“ Who Was That? What's That Nathan ?” Jacob hissed?

I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders.

I turn and walk away but only to fall and nearly break my ankle.

“ Woah!, hey I got you Nessie ” Jacob replied pulling me against his sides. I don't know who and what he thinks he is. But if he thinks I'll fall in love with him just because he thinks am his best friend then he had another thing coming. 

I pulled against him until he pulled away from me. Once I was back on my feet I look down at my watch to see that I was almost late for breakfast, and it was almost time for the 1st period.

“ you guys ready to kick some ass today?” I ask my family as they all stared at me in shock.

“ Renesmee there's no need for that language ” mom snarled at me.

Oh, now they get my name right! I thought angrily.

I force a smile on my face as I vamp speed to the door since it was no one outside anymore.

_________________________________________

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob Black Bashing!


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is coming!

Nessie, I imprinted on you when you're a baby.

So?.

And I love you.

Just because you imprinted on me doesn't mean I have to be with you.

C

pt. 3 - Say What?.

_____________________________________

Part 2.

Renesmee Point Of View.

* Lunchtime *

I sat my tray next to my best friend Nathan as we ate our food. We both smiled at each other. I then heard a growl and glance up to see my family glaring at me.

Why were they upset? Do they expect me to be in the shadows forever? I think not.

Nath then place his arms around me and pulled me close. He then leans down and whispered in my ear.

“ Can I kiss you? ” I smiled and nodded as he leans down and places his lips against mines.

I was very aware I could hear a few people cheering us on and such. But I didn't care as long as Nathan kept his lips on mines.

Finally, the bell rang. We have been kissing for 30 minutes? I pulled away first and smiled at him as he kisses my nose and took both our trays and threw them away.

Now it was time for the next period and later I knew what was coming. My family getting into my private life.

************* TIME SKIP *************

Once the door close from the front door of my house. There was chaos, my family all glared at me as I look on innocently.

What? I ask innocently sitting down on the couch.

“ what was that earlier? , why did you his that boy? And when have you been dating? don't you think rushing and not ready for that yet? You only just turned 7 I hope you know ” bella said sitting next to me.

I get what she was saying but something else she was telling me.

“ is that all mama? Is there something else you're not telling me?” I ask my mother.

Jacob then sat next to me and grab my hands inside I was shivering in disgust. But most of took it as I was delighted in him. 

But I was disgusted by him and wanted nothing to do with him.

“ Nessie before your mother had you, there was a wat going on, and me and the Cullen's at that time were going to kill each other, but then you were born and everything we settle down ” Jacob explained.

Wait! What, since when did my family and he have a war? And why haven't they told me anything about their past?.

I was pissed again, they were keeping things from me and wonder why I do everything privately.

“ is that all Jacob black? ” I ask smiling and crossing my arms.

“ no, I am about to get to that, and during that time I had...um...how do I say this...imprinted on you ” he finished his statement.

It was silence for a few moments. I then let out a loud laugh so hard that I was crying tears of joy.

“ is that all?, Jacob I have been known that since I was a newborn, I know how you feel now and I don't feel that way,” I told him as he looks sad at my rejection.

My family all look shocked at my answer.

Mom grabbed me and pulled me close to her.

“ Renesmee think about what you're saying?, he loves you and I think you two would be a lovely couple,” Bella said.

I stood up in anger my gift acting up making things fly around the room. I was always calm in my lifetime but not now.

“ no! I will not be with someone who was going to kill me when I was a newborn, for crist some he was in love with my mother before I was even born, he even has his lips on you, so no I will not be with him, I'll rather be dead before that happens ” I snarled full of anger.

Sometimes I think my family deaf and it was starting to piss me off.

Edward look angry at his daughter he couldn't believe what she became, she was acting like a spoiled brat, was this their price for spoiling her rotten as a baby?.

Mom then grabbed me in a tight grip and held me in place.

She was suddenly in my face and I was very scared for the first time in my life.

“ Listen to me little girl, you will be with Jacob black, he has saved your life rather you like it or not, if you reject him you will ruin my forever after you wouldn't want that do you?” bella ask her now very fragile scared daughter.

Renesmee shook her head as tests ran down her face.

Carlisle and Esme then stood in and calm the whole thing down.

“ Why don't everyone call down hmm? Am pretty sure Renesmee has a very good reason why she doesn't want to be with the mutt... I mean Jacob ”Carlisle replied.

If I wasn't so upset right now, I would of laugh at what my grandpa had said about Jacob.

But I couldn't see myself happy because of what my mother said.

Her forever after? What did that mean? Did I even have a choice with my life? We're they going to force me to be with Jacob? Arrange marriage? What has happened to my family?

I then look at my family and look around as Seth and leag look at me with sad looks on their face. They understood me well at least Seth do. Leah just wanted to be with sam and such.

Yea,h I was very doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob Black Bashing!


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is coming!

What do you mean by marriage?.

I will not marry any mutt!.

You will! If you want to live!.

__________________________________

Double update since I love you guys & your comments 🤪.

Enjoy lovelies ❤❤❤

Warning - will have some themes in her that people will find triggering.

Please read at your own risk!

16+, please.

___________________________________

Renesmee Point Of View.

“ What do you mean to marry? ” I yelled at the top of my lungs. My chest burns and my heart hurts so bad. But right now my emotions were all over the place.

Jacob was in the background smiling smugly and Leah was giving me an evil glare. Seth on the other hand had embraced me as soon as they told me about the arrange marriage.

I never knew my own family would treat me like a slave. It sickens me when they only care about themselves.

“ am sorry Nessie but it's for your good ” Edward replied.

My blood boiled, they ruined my life! Now they want to make me marry against my will? Two can play at that game.

“ and before you try to call Nathan we already go to the bottom of that, Nathan will not interfere or he will die”. Edward replied.

I let out a gasp as my mouth flew open and I let out a sob and fell to the floor crying my heart out.

Jacob then places his arms around me and presses me against him.

“ ssh, Rene you will love being with me, just let me love you, I promise to never break your heart just give me a chance,” Jacob said kissing my forehead.

I then nodded.

Everyone then had smiles on their face they were glad they got Nessie to be herself again.

“ Okay, I am ready to be your wife ” I replied earning applause from my family and everyone around me.

I took a deep breath.

Was my life still mines? Was my decision still mines?.

_________________________________________

In the end, Alice planned a garden wedding. Everyone of all ages showed. Carlisle family, Irina, and kate. All of the Cullen's family. The wolves showed up. I had a smile on my face the whole time and kept it there but on the inside, I was crying and begging to get my happy ending.

We shared a kiss and I had thrown my flowers in the hair as my best friend Nathan caught them.

My heart clenched at the thought of his happy ending.

We got in the car as we drove off to aisle Esme.

Here we off to a new start I thought.

Oh, Nathan saves me, please! I thought.

_________________________________________

Warming - Lemon/Smut/ Sex Scene Ahead, 16+ please read at your own risk!.

“ Are you ready Nessie?” Jacob purred as he was at my entrance.

I hesitantly waited for a few moments. and nodded as he pushes inside as I let out a small moan.

“ I'll make you feel good Nessie,” he said purring going in and out.

I let out moans and screams as he kept going at a fast pace. Tears ran down my face as I thought of freedom.

I hate you all! I scream mentally.

After a while he movement start getting sloppy I knew what was coming up. He was going to release inside me and get me pregnant!.

That thought terrified me, I didn't want any kids now but then again I had no choice.

So I let him do his thing as he finished inside me and pulled out in like 10 minutes.

“ how you feel Nessie? do you feel like a woman?” Jake said.

I feel sore, I hate this, I hate you, and my family does that answer your question!!!.

“ I feel good jake, you change my mind,” I said smiling.

' good ' he replied.

I sat up in bed as he went to the bathroom to shower and I was left with my thoughts.

What about Nathan? What will he think of me now?.

As all that went threw my head cried until I couldn't anymore.

I will get my life back! And I will soon I thought to myself.

_________________________________________

* Bonus Scene * 

“ Do you think we were too hard Renesmee?” bella asks her husband.

Edward shook his head “ she'll live, she needs to learn not everything will go her way ”.

From across the room, jasper shook his head at his brother and adopted sister.

This wasn't like the bella he knew before she became a monster.

Letting her only daughter marry someone twice her age.

Is what's wrong and sick! and Edward? How could he let bella do that?.

Alice placed her hands on his shoulders as he let out a sigh and read everyone's thoughts.

' my family needs help ' jasper thought to himself.

Not knowing Edward was invading his privacy.

_________________________________________

Whew! You guys are going to hate me on this chapter.

But don't worry Renesmee won't suffer... Not much.

But there will be war though and death.

Bella will die just know that.

What do you want to see happen next?.

Do you think she should stay with Jacob? Or be with Nathan?.

What do you think of Leah and the Seth?.

More chapters coming soon.

With love & kisses - Harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob black bashing!


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is coming!

Read At Your Own Risk!.

Also, Listen To The Song Along With This Chapter.

Enjoy People.

____________________________________

Renesmee Point Of View.

I woke up the next morning very sticky. I let out a groan because I knew what happened last night.

Jacob and me ' made love ' and now I had to clean myself before he ended up getting me pregnant.

Which is something I didn't want because I was so young. But my parents and family think otherwise.

Now Charlie on the other hand he had his concerns since he kinda found out what I was years earlier but he likes to pretend like he didn't know anything. He of course thinks am still young and there's no rush, I guess I reminded him of my mother when she was 18 and fresh and also coming out the door.

I sat up in the bed that my parents had also shared their lovemaking in.

I could smell food from downstairs which means he was preparing breakfast for us.

Good, that means I could finally have some time for myself.

Once I was done with my shower I put on my clothes and gathered my stuff for my day.

You might have caught that last sentence, yes I plan on getting away from Jacob but it won't be easy since we are married.

That almost me cry, I only wanted freedom but my family is crazy.

Was I the only one with the brain? I didn't notice tears were running down my face until Jacob gathered me in his arms.

" Nessie, are you okay? I wasn't too rough with you?" Jacob replied rubbing my arms gently.

I pulled away because I couldn't deal with him and his sweet talks.

“ no, you were fine Jake, just a little sore that's all ”.

He smiles and nodd at me. “ we'll get ready for this week, this whole honeymoon will be filled with excitement and adventure ” he cooed at me.

I fake a smile and nodded. But on the inside, I was nervous about how will I ever get away with this stupid mutt.

Jacob wasn't lying when he said the whole week was full of adventure and excitement if you know what I mean.

Now it was time to pack our bags and go on home.

I was glad to be away from this stupid little house and back at home.

“ you got everything ready baby girl?” Jacob asks.

“ yes, Jacob, everything is packed just cant wait to see my parents,” I told him.

Flashback: A Few Moments Ago 

I pick up the phone and called Andre my best friend.

Andre Phillips ( Renesmee Gay Best Friend ) 

“ Rene, I've heard what happened, are you going to allow those evil people to control your life?” Andre asks me.

“ no, I think I got a plan but you and Nathan will have to help me, I called in some people and we will see how it goes, but we have to be careful because my aunt Alice sees people future and such ”, I told the plan.

He agreed on everything and told me 3 months was what it will take I just have to be patient.

And I was.

Previous time 

“ Nessie are you okay?” Jake asks me pulling me close.

I place my hand on his face and showed him my thoughts.

I barely these days use my gift anymore because I wasn't so young and shy anymore.

“ Everything will be okay, and besides imagine you going in and telling you're parents you are expecting kids, they'll love to have grandkids. ”

I smiled and shook my head at his silliness.

One more step to go I thought.

_________________________________________

As the plane landed on our trip. I smelt the fork's air and took a deep breath. I was finally home again.

But I've never felt more of a stranger In my home town.

" Renesmee! " cheers and yells were heard around me.

I put on a fake smile and open my arms for my family.

Esme was the first to embrace me. It was good to be in her arms again but now was not the right time.

I pulled away from her as my mom glared at me.

“ Why are you looking at me like that ?” I ask her very confused.

She took a breath and asks me this “ Nessie are you expecting a baby? ”.

I was floored by that question. I was very nervous and wasn't ready to have one yet.

“ no, I don't think so mama, am not actually to have one yet, I still got my whole life ahead of me ”.

Everyone had a shocked look on their faces. I was never the type to talk back.

But now it was time for a change.

The new Renesmee wouldn't bow down to anyone.

It was indeed time for a change.

_________________________________________

More chapters coming later this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob black bashing!


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death is coming!

Read At Your Own Risk!.

Also, Listen To The Song Along With This Chapter.

Enjoy People.

____________________________________

Renesmee Point Of View.

I woke up the next morning very sticky. I let out a groan because I knew what happened last night.

Jacob and me ' made love ' and now I had to clean myself before he ended up getting me pregnant.

Which is something I didn't want because I was so young. But my parents and family think otherwise.

Now Charlie on the other hand he had his concerns since he kinda found out what I was years earlier but he likes to pretend like he didn't know anything. He of course thinks am still young and there's no rush, I guess I reminded him of my mother when she was 18 and fresh and also coming out the door.

I sat up in the bed that my parents had also shared their lovemaking in.

I could smell food from downstairs which means he was preparing breakfast for us.

Good, that means I could finally have some time for myself.

Once I was done with my shower I put on my clothes and gathered my stuff for my day.

You might have caught that last sentence, yes I plan on getting away from Jacob but it won't be easy since we are married.

That almost me cry, I only wanted freedom but my family is crazy.

Was I the only one with the brain? I didn't notice tears were running down my face until Jacob gathered me in his arms.

" Nessie, are you okay? I wasn't too rough with you?" Jacob replied rubbing my arms gently.

I pulled away because I couldn't deal with him and his sweet talks.

“ no, you were fine Jake, just a little sore that's all ”.

He smiles and nodd at me. “ we'll get ready for this week, this whole honeymoon will be filled with excitement and adventure ” he cooed at me.

I fake a smile and nodded. But on the inside, I was nervous about how will I ever get away with this stupid mutt.

Jacob wasn't lying when he said the whole week was full of adventure and excitement if you know what I mean.

Now it was time to pack our bags and go on home.

I was glad to be away from this stupid little house and back at home.

“ you got everything ready baby girl?” Jacob asks.

“ yes, Jacob, everything is packed just cant wait to see my parents,” I told him.

Flashback: A Few Moments Ago 

I pick up the phone and called Andre my best friend.

Andre Phillips ( Renesmee Gay Best Friend ) 

“ Rene, I've heard what happened, are you going to allow those evil people to control your life?” Andre asks me.

“ no, I think I got a plan but you and Nathan will have to help me, I called in some people and we will see how it goes, but we have to be careful because my aunt Alice sees people future and such ”, I told the plan.

He agreed on everything and told me 3 months was what it will take I just have to be patient.

And I was.

Previous time 

“ Nessie are you okay?” Jake asks me pulling me close.

I place my hand on his face and showed him my thoughts.

I barely these days use my gift anymore because I wasn't so young and shy anymore.

“ Everything will be okay, and besides imagine you going in and telling you're parents you are expecting kids, they'll love to have grandkids. ”

I smiled and shook my head at his silliness.

One more step to go I thought.

_________________________________________

As the plane landed on our trip. I smelt the fork's air and took a deep breath. I was finally home again.

But I've never felt more of a stranger In my home town.

" Renesmee! " cheers and yells were heard around me.

I put on a fake smile and open my arms for my family.

Esme was the first to embrace me. It was good to be in her arms again but now was not the right time.

I pulled away from her as my mom glared at me.

“ Why are you looking at me like that ?” I ask her very confused.

She took a breath and asks me this “ Nessie are you expecting a baby? ”.

I was floored by that question. I was very nervous and wasn't ready to have one yet.

“ no, I don't think so mama, am not actually to have one yet, I still got my whole life ahead of me ”.

Everyone had a shocked look on their faces. I was never the type to talk back.

But now it was time for a change.

The new Renesmee wouldn't bow down to anyone.

It was indeed time for a change.

_________________________________________

More chapters coming later this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob black bashing!


	7. Chapter seven

Previously on the broken bond - 

" so I heard Jacob didn't make you feel good, so you want to feel what it feels like to be loved?" Nathan asks kissing her forehead.

She paused she never thought about love with Nathan but now that she has Nathan would have had her first if she had a chance.

" yes Nathan I would love to, but what about my parents, what if they hear us ?" she asks a little afraid of getting caught.

Nathan shook his head " Powers remember? I can take back time for at least 3 hours that should enough time, so what do you say?"

Renesmee stop to think about did she wanted this.

She decides that maybe she did.

Renesmee opens her mouth and said -

Now on The Broken Bond -

oOOOo

Be warned I am not a very good sex scene writer! 

Read at your own risk.

Thank you.

⚠ The lemon ahead! ⚠

( Renesmee & Nathan points of view )

“ yea I would love to Nathan,” I said as he got on one knee and lean towards me and press his lips against mines.

“ are you sure you ready for all this?” Nathan replied pulling away and looking Renesmee in the eyes.

Renesmee looks down at her lap and nodded while glancing at him.

“ yes, I am sure Nathan it should have been you from the beginning ”.

That sentence there brings a smile to Nathan's face. He was finally loving Renesmee, the girl he been wanting for so long.

Now he can finally get her. He then smirks smugly at the thought of Jacob catching them naked and him on her.

“ Ready baby? ” Nath replied. The girl beside him nodded.

Rene pouted as he took off his shirt giving her a look at his hard and something she wanted to touch.

He caught her look and smirk at her “ Go on feel it if you want ”.

This was it! She was finally being with the one she loved instead of that boring old Jacob Renesmee thought to herself.

She nervously reached up and slowly slid and rubbed her hands across his abs muscle feeling them twitch a little.

He smiled on encouraging her to continue.

Nathan then took off his pants and belt along with that leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

Renesmee then took off her shirt along with her pants leaving her with panties and bra.

She was kinda nervous, she wasn't a virgin but yeah she did sleep with Jacob.

“ Are you ready Rene?” Nath asks looking at her with life and lust in his eyes.

Renesmee nodded.

ooOOOoo

Bella's point of view.

“ do you think Renesmee rename will ever forgive me? Bella asks her husband.

Edward Cullen Ex-100 year old virgin thought to himself about that question.

“ no, she needs to grow up the day, if she doesn't love Jacob that's fine she'll eventually come to love him ” Edward Replied looking ahead.

Bella shook her head and laid her head on his shoulders as they watch the fire shizzle.

She does need to grow up though, I mean that's what I had to do with Charlie and Rene bella thought but it was easy.

ooOOOoo 

* Bonus Scene *

As bella and Edward talk and ' drift ' off into Lalala's land, Jasper held a smirk to his face.

What those two didn't know was that he already filed the divorce for Renesmee and Charlie.

Pretty soon the whole Cullen clan will burst into flames.

He sat back in the Charlie and relax as Alice rested her head under his chin.

He softly kisses the top of her head close his eyes relaxing as he waited for the ' kids ' upstairs to finish.

ooOOoo

Yes, Renesmee will change her name. I've never liked that stupid name, I don't know what Stephanie was thinking doing all that.

And the next chapter will be longer, sorry.

With love - Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob black bashing!


	8. Chapter eight

Previously on the broken bond - 

" so I heard Jacob didn't make you feel good, so you want to feel what it feels like to be loved?" Nathan asks kissing her forehead.

She paused she never thought about love with Nathan but now that she has Nathan would have had her first if she had a chance.

" yes Nathan I would love to, but what about my parents, what if they hear us ?" she asks a little afraid of getting caught.

Nathan shook his head " Powers remember? I can take back time for at least 3 hours that should enough time, so what do you say?"

Renesmee stop to think about did she wanted this.

She decides that maybe she did.

Renesmee opens her mouth and said -

Now on The Broken Bond -

oOOOo

Be warned I am not a very good sex scene writer! 

Read at your own risk.

Thank you.

⚠ The lemon ahead! ⚠

( Renesmee & Nathan points of view )

“ yea I would love to Nathan,” I said as he got on one knee and lean towards me and press his lips against mines.

“ are you sure you ready for all this?” Nathan replied pulling away and looking Renesmee in the eyes.

Renesmee looks down at her lap and nodded while glancing at him.

“ yes, I am sure Nathan it should have been you from the beginning ”.

That sentence there brings a smile to Nathan's face. He was finally loving Renesmee, the girl he been wanting for so long.

Now he can finally get her. He then smirks smugly at the thought of Jacob catching them naked and him on her.

“ Ready baby? ” Nath replied. The girl beside him nodded.

Rene pouted as he took off his shirt giving her a look at his hard and something she wanted to touch.

He caught her look and smirk at her “ Go on feel it if you want ”.

This was it! She was finally being with the one she loved instead of that boring old Jacob Renesmee thought to herself.

She nervously reached up and slowly slid and rubbed her hands across his abs muscle feeling them twitch a little.

He smiled on encouraging her to continue.

Nathan then took off his pants and belt along with that leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

Renesmee then took off her shirt along with her pants leaving her with panties and bra.

She was kinda nervous, she wasn't a virgin but yeah she did sleep with Jacob.

“ Are you ready Rene?” Nath asks looking at her with life and lust in his eyes.

Renesmee nodded.

ooOOOoo

Bella's point of view.

“ do you think Renesmee rename will ever forgive me? Bella asks her husband.

Edward Cullen Ex-100 year old virgin thought to himself about that question.

“ no, she needs to grow up the day, if she doesn't love Jacob that's fine she'll eventually come to love him ” Edward Replied looking ahead.

Bella shook her head and laid her head on his shoulders as they watch the fire shizzle.

She does need to grow up though, I mean that's what I had to do with Charlie and Rene bella thought but it was easy.

ooOOOoo 

* Bonus Scene *

As bella and Edward talk and ' drift ' off into Lalala's land, Jasper held a smirk to his face.

What those two didn't know was that he already filed the divorce for Renesmee and Charlie.

Pretty soon the whole Cullen clan will burst into flames.

He sat back in the Charlie and relax as Alice rested her head under his chin.

He softly kisses the top of her head close his eyes relaxing as he waited for the ' kids ' upstairs to finish.

ooOOoo

Yes, Renesmee will change her name. I've never liked that stupid name, I don't know what Stephanie was thinking doing all that.

And the next chapter will be longer, sorry.

With love - Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob black bashing!


	9. Chapter nine

\- So I've never meant something to you? -

\- No, not at all -.

__________________________________________________________

Ethan / Nathan's Point of view.

My fangs appeared as Renesmee showed her pretty little face. She let out a gasp as she looks at my appearance.

" what's has happened to you, Nathan ?"Renesmee said crying tears running down her face.

Ethan smirks evilly at the small female as he took a few steps forward towards her.

" why? Because you need to suffer!", Ethan replied.

The small girl looks in shock that her boyfriend was trying to kill her.

Was it because she said? Or why was he suddenly so hostile?.

The girl didn't know but she knew this, all this was because she married that filthy mutt.

Ethan was in front of Renesmee in a blink of an eye. The girl let out a gasp and squealed once Ethan sunk his teeth in her throat and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

The female was now dead and no one will know.

A few hours earlier...

Renesmee point of view.

As my shows hit the forest ground I couldn't help but feel as something was about to happen no matter what's it good or bad.

I mean Jacob was indeed angry that I left him for Nathan and my parents they knew I slept with Nathan.  
Everyone fussed over that they spoiled me to the point that I was ungrateful now because of that.

But I didn't care for anything of that. Now it was time for me to find Nathan so we can be with each other without my family bothering us anymore.

My heart starts beating faster and faster as I got closer to the darkest place of the forest.

I couldn't shake the feeling as someone was here.

But who? No one should be here but me and the forest animals.

Once I was In the darkest place of the forest I could see the shape of someone and a wolf?.

Was that person crazy? They will die!.

My feet carried me before I could stop myself. The fear was worse now as I saw Nathan turn in my direction.

His hair was wild and his eyes were pitch black. He looks at me evilly as a smirk appeared on his face.

" what has happened to you Nathan" the words fell out my mouth before I could stop them.

He smirks evilly and took a step close to me making me gasp in fear.

" why? because you need to suffer!" was his angry reply.

My world stop after he said that. My Nathan has gone evil? Was this my price for rejecting Jacob because I was supposed to be his imprint and be with him? Or was fate saying I was heartless?.

I don't know what have I've done to deserve this, but this was too much.

I've known Nathan since I was 5 years old and he was pretending like I never meant anything to him.

It felt like my heart would explode out of my chest at any moment.

I regret marrying that stupid mutt. All this was because I've married him and now I was paying the price.

Nathan was suddenly in front of me in the blink of an eye.

The voice in the back of my head told me if I didn't run right now I'll be dead seconds later.

But I didn't listen I couldn't pick up my feet. He let out a snarl and sink his teeth in my throat ripping the muscle out.

Before I blank out I had one last thought in my mind.

Was has my good Nathan gone?.

And everything went black.

•

•

•

•

•

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob black bashing


	10. Epilogue

The forks town had a big funeral for Renesmee Cullen.

The pack, Charlie & sue. The Cullen's, Billy black, Jacob, and the rest of the town all attend the memorial.

Jacob was the saddest he could of preventing this from happening but he let his hatred get the best of him.

Bella had a guilty look on her face, Edward took back all the stuff he said about Renesmee.

He called her attention seeker, a filthy brat, and spoiled all because she wanted freedom and love.

Oh, she got love alright, but not in the best way. And what kind of parents didn't want the children or child happy? They sure didn't.

They force her to marry her imprint and Bella's childhood friend.

Yes, they were the worst person to ever exist.

Now it was time for him to say goodbye to his first and last daughter.

' Goodbye baby girl, rest well and hopefully see you soon ' was Edward's last reply as they lowered their daughter to the ground 

Where's she will be buried for the rest of her life?

•••

Somewhere far away the devil in disuse let out an evil laugh as he watches the Cullen family and friends bury their daughter.

He loved playing Nathan/ Ethan so he could take her soul.

Everything went according to plan but only 1 thing remains.

Kill Jacob black...

T̶o̶ B̶e̶ C̶o̶n̶t̶i̶n̶u̶e̶d̶.

**Author's Note:**

> This book is now completed. The second book will be up soon.


End file.
